The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to steam turbines and, more specifically, to measurements of efficiency and leakage in a steam turbine.
A measurement of efficiency of a steam turbine may be used to evaluate whether or not the steam turbine is functioning properly. For example, inlet and outlet measurements may be used to calculate the efficiency for a multi-section steam turbine. Unfortunately, the multiple sections may experience a certain degree of leakage of the working fluid (e.g., steam) between the sections. This leakage may affect the accuracy of directly-measured efficiencies of the multiple steam turbine sections. In particular, the enthalpy of the working fluid leaked between the sections may cause temperatures within the sections to vary from expected ranges.